


In Which Tadashi Is Not Quite Dead

by SweetPandaGeek



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Special, ayyyy look at that something that's not hijack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPandaGeek/pseuds/SweetPandaGeek
Summary: a halloween special for the big hero 6 film fandom. our precious and pure tadashi is not dead in this. do you need much more?





	

**!!!-In which our darling Tadashi is actually alive-!!!**

 

"Oh, Hiro... Come out, come out, wherever you are," Hiro hears Tadashi say, in a sing-song tone. He shiver as he hears a bloodcurdling scream, and a flash of long, blonde hair from a body that lands with a  _ thump _ onto the bloodstained ground.  _ Honey Lemon! _

"Honey Lemon. Status?  _ Dead _ ," Hiro hears Tadashi say with a laugh. "One down, 4 to go." Fortunately, the sound of his footsteps disappear. Hiro’s heart pounds, as he stays in his hiding place. The small boy hears an eerie chuckle, and another  _ thump _ .

"Wasabi. Status, dead. 2 down, 3 to go." Footsteps. Screams.  _ Thump _ . "Fred. Status, dead. 3 down, 2 to go. Now where is that pesky little Hiro...? Oh well, maybe I'll go for GoGo next." Footsteps. Growls. Punches thrown. Screams.  _ Thump _ .

"Oh, Hiro... I just want to play with my little brother. You used to love playing with me. Come out!" Suddenly, Tadashi’s eyes, glinting with the reflection of a blade, meet Hiro’s. His brother’s fingers gloss the blood, fresh and warm, on the knife. And that's the last thing he sees before his vision goes black.

"And  _ that,  _ my friends, is how you roleplay," Tadashi says, as Hiro's vision on the screen fades. Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo had already taken off their VR (Virtual Reality) helmets. Tadashi finally takes his own off after he shuts down the game. As he take it off, Tadashi sees Hiro shaking in his chair.

"Yo, Hiro. You look like you walked into a snowstorm naked, you're shivering so much," Tadashi say, placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumps, frightened. Tadashi forces his VR helmet off. The helmet is a device Tadashi had designed so that you can play a game with your mind. The brainwaves are sent through the helmet, and you think what you want to do, you do it. Tadashi shakes his younger brother, as he still doesn't move, just grips the chair.

" _ Hiro _ ! Woman up, you little crybaby," GoGo yells. Tadashi continues to shake Hiro until he finally comes to his senses.

"Huh? What?" Hiro's hands let go of the chair, and he finally stands up, but immediately flops back onto the bed. "That was so scary..."

"Uh, I've gotta agree with Hiro. That was terrifying," Wasabi agrees.

"Ditto," Fred adds.

"Uh.. It has nice graphics, and the game itself is really good.. But it  _ is _ really scary," Honey Lemon admits.

"Ugh, stop your whining, all of you! It's  _ supposed _ to be scary, knuckleheads," GoGo argues, fighting for Tadashi’s side.

"It's just a prototype game... A horror game is the easiest to use as a pilot game because you can see what's wrong with it... But sorry if I scared you too much."

"N-Nah.. I wasn't scared at all," Hiro boasts. Yeah,  _ right _ .

"Oh really? Then why were you gripping your chair so hard that it has marks on it?" Hiro glares at his big brother for intruding his deluded fantasy.

"Fine then. Rematch. This time,  _ I _ get to be the killer," Hiro settles. "15 minutes. I kill you within the 15 minutes, you lose. You don't die, I lose." Tadashi stares him down, but finally says,

"You’re on, little bro."

"You're the only one Tadashi, and there's still 5 more minutes," Hiro calsl out. "Why not just give up now?"  _ C'mon Hiro, find him, find him!  _ he thinks.

"4 minutes left!" Tadashi whispers in my ear. Hiro whips his head around, gripping the blade.

"You're so brave that you're willing to give away your position?" He keeps looking around.  _ Where is he?! _

He catches a small glimpse of Tadashi’s signature grey-green cardigan, peeking from behind a wall. Hiro grips the knife tighter, and suddenly burst from behind the wall to find Tadashi... Not there. He had left the cardigan on top of some stray boxes. Decoy. Hiro checks the timer on the side of the screen. 3 minutes left! He thinks to himself,  _ Tadashi’s gonna win! _

Hiro hears a thump, and someone whispers ‘ _ ow!’ _ quietly. Tadashi. Hiro creeps around quietly. Searching, searching, searching. 2 minutes left! If he could just find him!

Hiro handles the knife and lock it into a ready position. The one minute marker beeps 3 times, and he quickens his hunt. Finally, Hiro hears a clattering of footsteps, and chases after the noise.

_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  _ The loud noise continues, meaning Hiro only has 30 seconds to kill Tadashi before he wins. WINS! There is no way Hiro is going to let his older brother beat him in a video game. Hiro practically  _ lives _ off video games!

Hiro finally catch a glimpse of Tadashi, rushing down a hallway. He rushes after him, heart racing. Hiro corners his brother, lifts his knife, and slightly pierces it into Tadashi’s skin. That's all Hiro can do before the timer blasts its annoying ‘ _ prraaaa!!’ _ noise into his ears.

The game screen goes black.

**_Winner(s): Tadashiiiiiiiii_ **

**_Loser(s): GoGoRush, LaserWasabi, FredZilla, HoneyLemonTea, INeedAHiro_ **

"Even as the killer you lost... Sad, sad, sad," Tadashi taunts, taking off his VR system. Hiro gives a little  _ humph _ and slumps into his chair.

"Don't be a sore loser, Hiro! Remember.. No one likes a sore loser!"

"Alright then," GoGo interrupts. " _ My _ turn to be the killer."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Wasabi grumbles to himself, but puts on his helmet anyways.

"Everyone," Tadashi says, after they all put their VR helmets on. "Ready?" Everyone gives a small  _ Mhm!  _ or _ Uh huh. _

 

**Players:** **_Tadashiiiiiiiii_ ** **, GoGoRush, INeedAHiro, LaserWasabi, Fredzilla, HoneyLemonTea**

**Time: 15 minutes**

**Starting in...**

**5..**

**4..**

**3..**

**2..**

**1!**

"This is going to be an interesting game."


End file.
